


Let the shadows fall behind you

by justthereformilkandcookies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Au where Yuuri didn't make it to the finals, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Yuri Plisetsky Needs a Hug, Yuuri & Yuri had taken over my soul, Yuuri is a proud parent, and poor vitya blames himself for it, never mind me I am just trash, no one dies but that doesn't mean I am up to any good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthereformilkandcookies/pseuds/justthereformilkandcookies
Summary: Yuri believed winning was all that mattered . And he'd beat the stupid katsudon, win the gold and teach that shittyhead a lesson-that's what he planned.Even though life lead him to the most unexpected direction, he realized there's always hope, and a way to make it better.





	Let the shadows fall behind you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@tostie-little-ghostie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40tostie-little-ghostie).



Yuri looked like he was floating. To Victor it was always astounding how the potty-mouthed boy with the permanent frown on his forehead could turn into this angelic being as soon as he stepped onto the rink.

But this time, it wasn't only his angel-like beauty that captured Victor’s attention. Yuri’s beautiful green eyes weren’t as focused as they usually were. They seemed lost, but at the same time helplessly determined.

Like the chocolate brown eyes he found his home in.

The music started, streaming a blast of ripples out of the small body dominating the ice. The audience seemed consumed , as if the grief and pain sprinkling from Yuri had washed them away. Victor could feel the franticness at the very core, a part of it lived inside him.

And they split open the scars that never healed the at first place.

 _He_...wasn’t here.

And he never would be. It was all his fault…each note of the music were a reminder of that, of he had done.

Still, Victor couldn’t look away. The Yuri he had always known was grumpy, obsessed with winning, never honest with his feelings, technique and conquering was all that mattered to him.

Yuri glided through the routine with his emotions raw, blending in like the music was the only thing that ever existed, like everything else was an illusion, like he was born to do this and this alone.

Just like _him._

Yuri stood where Yuuri was supposed to stand as well, dancing just like how Yuuri would have, and it took his breath away how honest Yuri let himself be each time his toes left the ice only to connect back again.

Victor wasn’t angry. He could feel the pride trying to overwhelm him, but instead of warming his heart it stayed there, cold and frozen like ice, imprisoned with grief.

The notes changed almost too suddenly.

Yuri’s movement changed along with it. Not only his steps and jumps and spins, Yuri looked completely transformed. The grief and desperation radiating from him was now replaced with warmth and hope.

Yuri danced, speaking the unspoken, making a silent vow.  
The auditorium was filled with applause and cheers of the spectators once again as Yuri finished the routine, bringing one arm close to his heart, other one extended as if he were inviting someone, for a new journey, a new beginning.

_That stand…_

The universe was laughing at him.

Yuri was panting hard. Victor couldn’t remember seeing him scared and vulnerable, but neither he wanted to. All he could think was of the stand, how Yuuri once had used the same one that spoke of the love he had for Victor.

It was obvious whom Yuri meant that for.

Victor was out the by the time score was announced. He had a plane to catch, and it wasn’t necessary to stay here to know the results. He could bet his life Yuri had won.

* * *

“Victor!” Yuuri happily squealed, before trying to reach out for Victor only to stop at the reminder of harsh reality.

The accident had left him a modest gift; a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

Victor noticed the helplessness in his beautiful brown eyes, and wonders it was a reflection of his own. But Victor didn’t let it show.

He quickly jumped on his arms instead, hugging him tight.

Yuuri laughed, the sadness from the moment before was nowhere to be found.”I missed you.”

“You are not allowed to say that when you were the one to kick me out of Japan!” Victor pouted, finally letting go and Yuuri giggled again.

“Well you need to shift your gaze somewhere at times, or one day you’d find me boring.” Victor was about to protest when he spoke again,” Yurio skated so beautifully...”

Victor groaned a bit but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice as he went on “the costume suited him so well”,“but I didn’t expect that jump”, “so neatly done” like a starstruck.

Something in Victor cracked.

“Why would you care?” he snapped.

“What…?” Yuuri looked like he had been slapped.

“Why would you care for him to this point?” Victor regretted his words immediately, and tried to apologize, but his mouth betrayed him like they belong to someone else, “Did I give up on competitive skating because you would prove your obsession for your beautiful angel by saving him from a truck? And whom did you sacrifice your career for? Had he called you ever since the truck hit you? Had he checked up on you even once when you were passed out in life support? No. Then why?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything, and Victor wished he could bury himself so deep in the earth so that his stupidity could never unleash again.

“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to, really… I just…”

For a moment Yuuri remained silent. A part of Victor wished he had rather yelled at him.

“Go get changed. You must be tired.” Yuuri said in a simple voice, but Victor knew him, enough to detect the hurt in his eyes, and the anger in his tone...

Getting the clear message, Victor turned back, without a word. He had done it, he had hurt him again.

“Victor.” Unexpected enough, Yuuri called out, and Victor took a pause, not daring enough to look at him.

“I don’t blame you. Neither of you.”

Victor froze.

Out of the two, no one would doubt that Victor was the mysterious one, because while he was so good at masking himself with that charming fake smile, Yuuri’s face always reflected what he felt. Then why half the time he had no idea about what’s milling around Yuuri’s head when he himself seemed to be such an open book to Yuuri?

It was only the purity of his heart, and the strength of his loyalty that provoked his hesitation to jump in front of a truck for saving Yuri, and Victor knew it more than Yuuri himself did. But it didn’t cover up the fact that Victor was the one at fault, had he not angered Yuri, enough to let his guard down and get caught in front of a truck, none of this would even happen at the first place. Victor never stopped blaming himself that. The hurtful words were just a foolish attempt to hide his own patheticness (perhaps jealousy, too) was seen through, and Yuuri found the right words for him. He always had.

He thanked all the heavens for giving him Yuuri, the one man he never deserved.

“How long do you intend to stare at me like that?” Yuuri finally said, turning his face after what seems like hours.

Victor smiled noticing his attempt to hide the blush on his face.

“Forever.” he whispers, clutching him in a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek, “I want to spend eternity looking at you.”

* * *

 

Yuri didn’t smile when the score is announced.

Instead, he grabbed his phone almost immediately, calling the travel agency.

Yakov was glaring at him as he booked the earliest possible flight to Japan, but that couldn't wipe away the pride that was clearly evident on the old man's face.

If things were different, it would clearly amuse him to no end (and Lilia was smiling wow who knew that was even possible) but Yuri felt nothing.

Not even a bit of satisfaction while he stood top at the podium, a gold medal hanging on his neck, A depressed JJ right beside him.

JJ offered him a congratulation and only received a scorn in return.

The cheers, sound of shutters, nothing mattered. He just wanted to get out of there. His feet felt as heavy as lead but the medal...felt even heavier.

He knew exactly how to lessen the weight, and that’s where Yuri was heading.

* * *

“Oi, Piggy!” he rushed in, but put himself to a halt almost immediately.

There was a peaceful, soft intimacy in the way they were sleeping. Victor had his arms wrapped around Yuuri, when Yuuri was curled into his embrace. Only now he seemed awaken, and Yuri regretted invading like that.

Yuuri slowly untangled himself from Victor’s embrace and the older man moaned, but rolled over a second later.

Yuuri looked around, groping and Yuri realized what he was looking for.

“Here you go.” He offered the glasses, picking it up from the floor.

"Yuri?"

"Yes me, what’s with that look? I am not a ghost or something-"

"N-No I didn't say that. I just-" Yuuri shrugged."I didn't really expect you to come."

"Well I guess I am sorry for interrupting your sleep." Yuri looked at Victor, trying to keep the disgusted look, but doubted if he was doing a good job.

Yuuri blushed. “I-It’s not what you think, r-really-”

“Whatever, I don’t care about what you to are up to. I came here for this."

Yuri took out the medal. The ribbon was crumpled, the box was nowhere in sight, but it was indeed the gold medal, the one Yuuri worked so hard for, the one that remained out of his reach.

Yuuri looked thunderstruck as he tossed it to him.

"You wanted to be a 5 times consecutive winner? I will do that for you. So be my shadow." Yuri declared. He sighed in relief when he realized Victor was really asleep.

‘S-Shadow?” Yuuri finally managed to speak.

“Are you even more of a dumb than I thought you were?” Yuri avoided, "You gained weight...stop slacking off!!! I don't want an overweight pig on the ice when you come back, got it?"

His puzzled face suddenly changed into a sad and helpless one."Yurio...you know the doctors-"

"Your doctors can go fuck themselves. I said you will skate again so you-will-skate-again. Case closed. Now hurry up and tell them to get a room ready for me, I didn't do all the research for nothing."

"What research?" Yuuri voiced, evidently surprised.

_Shit..._

"Research? Why the hell would I research about something?" He paused,"I just did a bit reading on some special exercises...and that's none of your business!!!"

For a second, Yuuri looked dumbfounded, before he bursted out laughing.

"What the-"

Yuuri couldn't stop. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed, even after tears were running down his cheek he couldn’t stop.

_Idiot..._

But for some weird reason, a smile arose his own face.

_I will be your shadow as well, don’t disappoint me,you stupid katsudon._

* * *

Victor hit the red pause button on his phone, ending the voice recording.

He silently chuckled, careful so they wouldn’t notice. A lifetime worth of teasing material? It was right here, in his phone storage.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Christmas gift but shit happened and here I go *sighs* 
> 
> In case anyone is confused the accident took place after the Rostelecom cup Victor had teased Yuri about something (because he IS Victor Nikiforov xD)...Yuri got so mad he just ran to the roads but Yuuri saved him from a truck ruining his ankle in the process and lost the ability to walk or skate permanently.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And if you want my lazy ass to keep on writing please leave comments...they are always appreciated.  
> Feel free to throw vitriol at lazilyparklyharmony.tumblr.com


End file.
